Flechas rotas
by brico4899
Summary: Barry se entera de la muerte de Oliver, Caitlin esta ahí para consolarle. SnowBarry One-Shot


**Todavía estoy intentando aceptar el final del ultimo capitulo de Arrow, si no lo habeis visto no leáis esto porque tiene muchos spoilers**

"Estoy preocupada. ¿Y si les ha pasado algo?" Insistió Caitlin.

"Creo que te preocupas por nada, sabes que en Starling City las cosas están más complicadas que aquí, es normal que no tengan tiempo para charlar" Intentó tranquilizarla Cisco.

"Además" Añadió Barry "Estamos hablando de Oliver, él sabe cuidar perfectamente tanto de si mismo como de las personas que ama"

"Si, sin duda Oliver es un hueso duro de roer, ni siquiera Barry pudo venderle... fácilmente. ¿Verdad Barry?" Dijo Cisco mirando fijamente a su amigo.

"Cisco, por última vez, no pienso decirte quien de los dos ganó la pelea que tuvimos en Starling City. Ambos juramos que no se lo diríamos a nadie" Respondió Barry rodando los ojos. Cisco no había dejado de preguntarle lo mismo desde que regresaron de Starling.

"Por favor, necesito saberlo" Le suplicó Cisco.

"¡Chicos!" Les interrumpió Caitlin "Escuchad. Felicity me llamó hace una semana para pedirme que me diera prisa con lo del ADN del asesino de Sara, cuando le pregunte que estaba pasando me dijo que las cosas se estaban poniendo muy tensas por allí, no dijo nada mas pero por su voz intui que algo iba muy mal, y desde entonces no he vuelto a hablar con ella. Llevo tres días llamándola sin parar pero nadie responde y tengo un muy mal presentimiento así que por favor Barry ¿puedes acercarte hacia allí un momento y asegurarte que todo va bien? Por favor, solo para que me quede tranquila"

Barry abrió la boca para insistir en que todo estaba bien pero al ver la suplica en la mirada de Caitlin cambio de opinión. A fin de cuentas le llevaría pocos minutos llegar a la guarida de Oliver y ya que estaba allí podría charlar un rato con su amigo. Además Caitlin estaba realmente preocupada y si así se quedaba tranquila lo harria sin dudarlo. Era curioso, hasta ahora nunca había pensado el ello pero había muy pocas cosas que Bary no estuviera dispuesto a hacer por Caitlin. Evidentemente siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a todo el mundo y en especial a sus amigos pero Caitlin era un caso especial, odiaba verla triste y siempre hacia todo lo que estuviera en su mano para hacerla sonreír. Eso era algo que hasta hacia poco solo sentía con Iris, se preguntó brevemente si tal vez estaba empezando a sentir algo por Caitlin pero rechazo inmediatamente la idea. Además todavía tenia el corazón roto después de haberle confesado a Iris sus verdaderos sentimientos y que ella le rechazara.

"Esta bien Caitlin voy hacia allí ahora mismo" Dijo Barry.

"¿En serio?" Los ojos de Caitlin se iluminaron de agradecimiento y solo con eso Barry ya supo que el viaje iba a merecer la pena.

" Si, ¿quien sabe? Igual si que tienen algún problema y necesitan mi ayuda y si no pues ya que estoy allí les hago una visita. Eso si Dr Snow, si al final tengo que ir allí por nada mañana vamos a ir a patinar sobre hielo" Dijo Barry, dispuesto a sacar partido de todo esto.

Al oír eso la sonrisa de Caitlin se borro al instante " ¿Patinar sobre hielo? ¿Por que? Barry sabes que lo odio"

"Si, lo se" Respondió Barry guiñándole un ojo antes de salir corriendo hacia Starling City.

* * *

Sin embargo al llegar a la Arrow-cueva Barry se dio cuenta de que algo iba realmente mal. No había ni rastro de Oliver o Felicity pero si que estaban Roy y Diggler y ambos parecían estar totalmente devastados. Ninguno de los dos parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia ya que ambos estaban muy concentrados observando la urna donde Oliver guarda su traje.

"Uh ¿chicos?" Dijo Barry intentando llamar su atención.

"¡Barry! ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Diggler y Roy se giraron a la vez y Barry se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en los ojos de ambos.

"Caitlin me pidió que viniese a ver si todo iba bien porque Felicity la llamó la semana pasada y la notó preocupada por algo y desde entonces no hemos sabido nada de vosotros. ¿Ha pasado algo?" Preguntó Barry temiendo la respuesta.

"Barry... tal vez sea mejor que te sientes" Dijo Diggler.

Barry tragó saliva. Esas palabras nunca significaban nada bueno "Estoy bien así ahora por favor decidme que es lo que pasa. ¿Le ha pasado algo a Felicity?"

"No, Felicity esta bien. Barry... no hay una manera fácil de decir esto... Oliver esta muerto" Dijo Diggler suavemente con tristeza en su voz.

Lo primero que pensó Barry al or eso fue que tal vez si debería haberse sentado porque las piernas empezaban a fallarle. ¿Como era eso posible? ¿Como podía Oliver estar muerto?

"Barry ¿estas bien? Se que es algo difícil de digerir" Le pregunto Roy.

"Si, quiero decir no, no estoy bien, es solo que..." Barry se obligo a respirar para tranquilizarse "¿Que ha pasado?"

Roy y Diggler se lo contaron todo; El asesinato de Sara, la relación que esta tenia con Nyssa Al Ghul, el ultimatum que la Liga de Asesinos les puso para encontrar al asesino de Sara, como Oliver descubrió que había sido Thea, bajo el control de Malcolm Merlyn, la que había disparado las flechas y que a Oliver no le quedo mas remedio que declalarse culpable de la muerte de Sara ante la Liga y desafiar a Ra's Al Ghul a un combate para salvar la vida de su hermana.

"El duelo se celebro hace cinco días, Oliver insistió en ir solo" Siguió Diggler "Desde entonces no hemos sabido nada de él. Hasta ayer"

"¿Que paso ayer?" Preguntó Barry con un nudo en el estomago.

"Nyssa vino a vernos y nos dijo que Oliver había muerto a manos de su padre y gracias a su sacrificio los habitantes de Starling City no sufrirían a manos de la Liga" Respondió Roy apretando las puños con furia.

"¿Y Felicity?" Preguntó Barry consciente de que esto debió haberla destrozado.

"Ella se fue a casa nada mas enterarnos de la muerte de Oliver. La he ido a ver hace unas horas y no esta bien, diría que se ha pasado toda la noche llorando sin parar. Te pido que no vayas a verla Barry, creo que ahora mismo necesita estar sola" Dijo Diggler.

Barry asintió con comprensión. Estaba preocupado por Felicity pero entendía que era algo que ella necesitaba pasar sola.

"¿Y ahora que?" Preguntó Barry.

"Sinceramente no lo se, lo empezó Oliver, no se si seremos capaces de seguir sin él" Dijo Diggler y Barry pudo ver por primera vez como de devastado se sentía por la muerte de su amigo.

"Pero por lo menos lo intentaremos" Añadió Roy "Se lo debemos a Oliver"

Barry asintió y dirigió la mirada hacia el traje de Oliver.

_Sigo creyendo en ti Barry _

Las palabras de Oliver estaban grabadas en su mente. Oliver creyó en él incluso en sus peores momentos, cuando ni siquiera él creía en si mismo, le había ayudado a ser mejor, a ver que podía dar mucho mas de si. Y ahora estaba muerto.

Notó como las lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos y decidió que no podía seguir aquí ni un segundo mas.

"Yo... tengo que volver a Central City, tengo que contárselo a Cisco y Caitlin. Lo siento mucho chicos, llamarnos si necesitáis algo y decidle a Felicity que iré a verla un día de estos" Dijo Barry y salio corriendo antes de que Roy o Diggler pudiesen responder.

* * *

_"No estoy seguro de ser como tu Oliver. No se si puedo ser un justiciero" Dijo Barry._

_"Puedes ser algo mejor. Porque puedes inspirar a la gente de una manera que yo nunca podría, cuidando a tu ciudad como un ángel guardián, haciendo la diferencia, salvando a la gente en un flash" Respondió_ Oliver_ con una sonrisa._

Los recuerdos pasaban por su mente mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia Central City. Llego alos Laboratorios STAR en un tiempo récord y se dirigió hacia la sala donde Cisco guardaba el robot que construyo para aprender a enfrentarse a la Viga y empezó a golpearlo con furia.

Caitlin y Cisco llegaron pocos segundos después alertados pro el ruido.

"¡Barry! ¿Se puede saber que...?" Empezó Caitlin pero se interumpio al ver la expresion del rostro de Barry "¿Que ocurre?"

"Esta muerto. Oliver esta muerto" Susurró Barry con un hilo de voz mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

Cisco y Caitlin abrieron los ojos en estado de shock "¿Que quieres decir con que esta muerto?" Preguntó Cisco.

"¿TU QUE CREES? PUES QUE ESTA MUERTO" Rugió Barry con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Puedes dejarnos solos un momento Cisco?" Preguntó Caitlin todavía aturdida por la muerte de Oliver y el estallido de Barry.

"Si, si claro" Dijo Cisco antes de salir por la puerta.

Caitlin se acercó a Barry y se arrodilló junto a él, pero antes de poder hacer nada Barry la estaba abrazando y lloraba contra su hombro. Sin saber que hacer para consolar a su amigo Caitlin le devolvió el abrazo mientras notaba como una lágrima solitaria caía por su mejilla.

Le había pedido a Barry que fuese a Starling City solo por si acaso, en realidad nunca pensó que les hubiese pasado nada malo. Caitlin no conocía demasiado a Oliver pero aun y así la noticia de su muerte la había dejado devastada y si en ella había tenido tanto efecto no podía ni imaginarse lo que tenia que estar sintiendo Barry.

"¿Barry, quieres hablar de ello?" Caitlin sabia por propia experiencia que no era bueno guardar todos esos sentimientos dentro, ella lo había echo después de la _muerte_ de Ronnie y eso provoco que se volviera fría, distante y casi nunca sonriera. Hasta que llego Barry. Barry había logrado que volviera a sonreír, que volviera a haber alegría en su vida, incluso ahora que sabia que Ronnie estaba vivo sentía que estaba mas unida a Barry de lo que nunca habia estado con nadie.

"El era mi amigo pero no solo es eso" Explicó Barry "También era mi ídolo, se que puedo sonar como una adolescente que habla de su cantante favorito pero es cierto, muchas veces antes de ir a luchar contra un meta-humano me preguntó ¿que haría Oliver en mi lugar? Porque yo siempre le veía a él como mi meta, aquello en lo que yo espero convertirme algún día pero ahora que esta muerto..."

"Sientes que tu también puedes acabar así cualquier día" Termino Caitlin.

Barry asintió "Él me venció ¿sabes?" Caitlin le miró con expresión confundida "Cuando luchamos en Starling CIty para ver quien era mejor. Ganó él"

Caitlin proceso la información en silencio. Si ni siquiera Barry había podido vencer a Oliver ¿quien era el que lo había matado?

"Yo no soy Oliver, Caitlin, no he sido entrenado, no se luchar, confío en que mi velocidad me salvara siempre pero a veces con eso no basta, ya he estado apunto de morir muchas veces por culpa de mi arrogancia pero hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta del peligro real que supone llevar este tipo de vida" Barry estaba cada vez mas desesperado y parecía a punto de perder el control.

"Barry..." Empezo Caitlin pero no pudo terminar.

"¡No! Soy un fraude, ni siquiera pude vencer al hombre que asesino a mi madre, de no ser por Ronnie ahora estaría muerto, tal vez deberia dejarlo ahora que todavía..." El sonido de la bofetada que le dio Caitlin resonó por todo el laboratorio. Barry se llevó la mano a la cara y la miro sorprendido.

"Jamas vuelvas a decir esto ¿me has oído? ¡Jamas! Barry tu eres el Flash, es lo que eres, lo que estas destinado a ser. Oliver confiaba en ti y se avergonzaría de ver que abandonas porque tienes miedo, si haces eso estarás insultando su memoria" Dijo Caitlin empezando a llorar.

"Hey. Ven aquí" Dijo Barry abrazándola.

"Yo también creo en ti Barry" Murmuro contra su pecho "Y Cisco, y Joe, y el Dr Wells. Te necesitamos. Por favor, no nos abandones. No me abandones" Las ultimas palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que pudiese detenerlas.

Barry le acaricio el pelo con ternura y le dio un beso en la sien "Nunca"

Se quedaron quietos a centímetros uno del otro hasta que Caitlin rompió el silencio.

"De todas formas me parece bien que a partir de ahora tengas mas cuidado cuando te pones el traje. A ver si consigues que algún día no tenga que curarte cuando vuelves de una pelea"

"Oye esa es tu función en el equipo. Si no me hiciera daño no te necesitaríamos para nada" Dijo Barry continuando la broma. Caitlin le golpeo con fuerza en el hombro fingiendo estar enfadada pero pudo ver como luchaba por contener una sonrisa.

Era increíble como solo en unos segundos Caitlin había logrado cambiar su estado de animo, Barry era consciente que hasta hacia poco solo Iris tenia ese efecto sobre él pero era evidente que poco a poco Caitlin había ido ganando cada vez mas peso en su vida.

"Venga vamos" Dijo de repente Citlin.

Barry la miro con confusión "¿A donde?"

"A patinar sobre hielo" Respondió ella con una de las sonrisas mas hermosas que Barry jamas le había visto.

"¿Patinar sobre hielo? Tu lo odias ¿recuerdas?" Se río Barry.

"Si, pero creo que nos ira bien distraernos, además, si me coges para que no me caiga seguro que no esta tan mal"

Barry se río de nuevo y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero Caitlin le detuvo "Barry antes de ir tengo que pedirte algo, se que tal vez no te guste pero tienes que prometerme que lo cumplirás"

"Por ti Caitlin, lo que sea" Dijo Barry muy serio.

"Tienes que prometerme que no intentaras vengar a Oliver, se que era tu amigo y que su muerte te ha afectado mucho pero quien quiera que lo haya matado también podría matarte a ti y yo no podría vivir con eso"

"Te lo prometo Caitlin" Barry no lo dudo ni por un segundo "Te lo he dicho antes, no pienso abandonarte"

Caitlin suspiro aliviada "Pues venga vamos, pero tienes que prometerme que no te reirás cuando me caiga"

Con una sonrisa Barry observo como Caitlin cogía su abrigo y se dirigía a la puerta. Siempre considero que el día que le cayo el rayo encima, a pesar de quedar en coma durante 9 meses, fue uno de los mejores de su vida porque gracias a eso consiguió sus poderes y se convirtió en El Flash y es cierto que lo fue, pero no por sus poderes sino porque de no ser por eso jamas habría conocido a Caitlin Snow.

Y ahora mismo no podía imaginarse la vida sin ella.


End file.
